Visitas indeseadas
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Al Mayor se le ha ocurrido una excelente idea: visitar a la fräulein en un caluroso día de verano, para sorprenderla. Solo esperemos que ella esté dispuesta a recibirle en su casa. Este fic participa en el reto ¡Vacaciones! del foro La mansión Hellsing. Parodia.
Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vacaciones!" del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Hellsing le pertenece al flojazo de Hirano y este fic en cuestión, a la flojaza de mi persona.

* * *

 **Visitas indeseadas.**

El sol calentó con fuerza la ventana derecha del automóvil y Rip tuvo que quitar su brazo para protegerlo de los rayos abrasadores. A su lado, Zorin bufó molesta cuando la chica con complejo de soprano se arrimó contra ella en el estrecho espacio interior. Cuatro personas en el asiento trasero no era para nada cómodo, menos si entre ellas iba incluido el Capitán.

Estoico y serio, el Capitán ocupaba su lugar junto a la ventana sin la menor señal de estar incómodo o asándose de calor como los otros tres. Luke, por otra parte, ya llevaba dos cajas de pañuelos utilizados en secar el sudor que perlaba su pulcra frente. Podía ser un vampiro y podía ir apretujado en el asiento trasero de un automóvil por las calles de Londres en medio de un día inusualmente caluroso, pero no por ello iba a perder su elegante estilo. Eso nunca.

No como su hermano.

Y hablando del diablo… tres golpes sonaron en el maletero seguidos de las vociferaciones de Jan. «¡¿Aún no llegamos?! ¡Doc, apure este pedazo de mierda! ¡Estoy a punto de hacerme un candado ch…!» Luke carraspeó, tratando de ahogar así las malas palabras de su hermano menor, y luego sacó otro pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar sus lentes. En el asiento del copiloto, el Mayor soltó una risita mientras engullía un ala de pollo sacada del tarro de McDonals que llevaba sobre las piernas. A su lado, el Doc sudaba la gota gorda, literalmente, mientras fruncía el ceño en medio del atasco de mediodía.

La brillante idea de ir por sorpresa a la mansión Hellsing no estaba resultando tan brillante, a fin de cuentas. Solo esperaba que los enemigos sí se vieran sorprendidos, o de lo contrario todo ese show no serviría de nada.

.

El afamado dicho reza algo así "donde manda capitán no manda marinero". Y puede que Max Montana no fuera Capitán ni nada de eso, pero era Comandante, y eso era algo mucho mayor. Por lo tanto, sus subordinados no pudieron poner quejas cuando al excéntrico comandante se le ocurrió ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa a la fräulein.

.

El primer problema ocurrió al entrar al automóvil. Porque a pesar de poseer un tesoro escondido en los cuartos más cerrados del zepelín, el Mayor apenas se dignó en comprar un auto común con capacidad para cinco personas, ¿cómo se supone que entrarían en él ocho? Aunque contar a Schrö no era muy certero.

La disputa se resolvió de la forma más lógica posible tratándose de ellos: el miembro con menos capacidades letales tendría que ir en el maletero. El mayor y el Doc no contaban, por supuesto. Schrö tampoco porque, aunque el chico gato no fuera letal, su grandioso poder de estar en todos lados le hacía muy útil en la empresa.

Eso dejaba a cinco miembros en duela.

El Capitán miró con ojos aburridos a sus compañeros y luego, lentamente, fue a ponerse de pie detrás de su Comandante. No era secreto para ninguno que él era mucho más fuerte que los demás. A fin de cuentas, se trataba nada menos que de un hombre lobo. Jan se tragó su envidia y se sobó las manos, mirando a los otros tres; solo quedaban las dos chicas y su hermano. "Bueno -dijo-, veamos quién es más importante aquí".

Dadas las actuales circunstancias, él no lo era. Zorin tenía su guadaña y sus poderes de bruja, Rip su mosquete y sus balas mágicas, y Luke podía ser un rayo veloz de luz. Y él…bueno, él solo era un vampiro común. Y por esa razón le tocaba ir confinado en la caja trasera.

Encorvado, con las piernas enredadas por sobre el cuerpo, estaba pensando en lo divertido que sería intentar la acción que sugiriera hace unos minutos, cuando el automóvil se detuvo de pronto, enviándole derecho a darse un golpe con la tapa. Jan maldijo en voz alta, como había hecho durante todo el trayecto. Unos segundos después, los cabellos rubios de su hermano aparecían ante su vista resplandecientes con el sol cuando este abrió el maletero para sacarlo. Al fin habían llegado.

.

Caminaron en fila hacia la imponente mansión. Por lo bajo, Jan seguía alegando. Esta vez acerca de los lujos que poseía la clase adinerada de la ciudad. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Ahora sí —dijo el Mayor, contento—, pongan su mejor cara. Vamos a saludar a la fräulein —y acto seguido tocó el timbre de la casona.

Nadie salió a abrir.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas, Luke al parecer, y el Mayor volvió a tocar, dejando del dedo sobre el botón varios segundos esta vez. Al cabo de un momento algunos pasos apresurados se escucharon al interior de la gran casa. Rip sonrió, mostrando todos sus puntiagudos y blanquísimos dientes; Zorin esgrimió más alta su guadaña; Luke se acomodó la camisa y el cabello impecable, Scrödinger lamió sus orejas y Hans…bueno, el capitán no hizo nada.

La pesada puerta gimió y comenzó a abrirse. El Doc se restregó las manos con anticipación. Una figura rubia comenzó a bosquejarse desde el otro lado, con el cabello demasiado largo para ser Seras, lo cual bajó los ánimos de Zorin y sus ganas de asustar a la draculina. El Mayor en cambio puso su mejor sonrisa ante la idea de encontrarse cara a cara con la joven inglesa. A decir verdad, no esperaba que ella misma abriese la puerta de su casa, pero si así estaban las cosas…

«¿Sí?» dijo la mujer asomándose en la entrada. Llevaba un vestido de mucama bien planchado y una tiara en la cabeza. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían en dos coletas sobre sus hombros. Se le mirase por donde se le mirase, aquella joven no era la líder de Hellsing. Pero el Mayor no perdió las esperanzas.

—Señorita —dijo, sonriendo como un viejo zorro obeso—, hemos venido a hacerle una visita a su jefa. ¿Sería tan amable de avisarle de nuestra llegada?

Pero la respuesta recibida hizo que todos sus subordinados clavaran los ojos en sus espaldas con rabia. Integra Hellsing no se encontraba en la mansión. Se había tomado "el día libre".

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el grupo de visitantes estalló en reclamos.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que esa tipa se tome vacaciones?! —bufó Zorin, colérica.

—¡Y nosotros tenemos que aburrirnos en el zepelín todo el maldito día!

—¡No es justo!

—Hagamos huelga. ¡Exijamos nuestros derechos de empleados! —alentó la cazadora, sujetando firme su rifle, a quién no dejaba por nada del mundo.

—Hay una habitación en el zepelín llena de tesoros —comenzó Luke, tratando de recordar—, ¿para qué quiere todo eso si de todas formas vamos a morir en una guerra? Opino que lo gastemos ahora que aún podemos aprovecharlo. Los que estén a mi favor ¡levanten la mano!

Todos lo hicieron, incluso el capitán. Schrödinger levantó ambas.

—Bien —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida—. Vamos a tomarnos unas merecidas vacaciones.

Y todas las miradas brillantes se dieron media vuelta para mirar a un asustado Doc y a su obeso comandante. Max Montana juró que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda en ese momento.

::

Sentada a la sombra de un grandioso árbol, Integra Hellsing estornudó. Acto seguido se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo que su mayordomo le ofrecía, siempre atento.

—¿No sientes como si alguien se acordara de nosotros, Walter? —Preguntó, mirando al hombre en short color caqui sentado en una mecedora a su lado.

El anciano arrugó la frente, pensativo: Ahora que lo menciona _my Lady_ , he tenido esa misma sensación desde hace un momento.

Integra se puso la mano en la frente para mirar hacia lo lejos. En el prado, un grupo de los gansos tenía montada una guerra de agua. Seras corría detrás de Bernadotte llevando un cubo en la mano.

Tomarse un receso era bueno después de todo. No importaba si era a unos cuantos metros de su propia casa. Y lo mejor de todo: Alucard aún no despertaba.

Así podía olvidarse de las visitas indeseadas.

 _Fin._

 _Y, ¿qué os ha parecido?^^_

* * *

 **Nota final:** Planeé una parodia, pero parodia o no se me hace difícil creer que Integra tome vacaciones, así que para darle un toque un poco más "real" –o como sea- se me ocurrió que las mal llamadas vacaciones consistan en tomarse un día de relax fuera de la oficina, pero sin dejar el recinto de la mansión. Técnicamente no están allí, así que la sirvienta no puede pasar por mentirosa.

Pobre de Millennium, eso les pasa por llegar sin avisar (?).


End file.
